


Do You Even Game?

by nitohkousuke



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: Takes place after The Burger BugsterSometimes Nico can't believe what a casual Taiga is.





	Do You Even Game?

“Ow! Watch what you're doing!” Taiga snapped, yanking his face away from Nico's grasp. It was hard to treat your own wounds. Especially some of them where it was out of his reach or a pain in the ass with the angling of mirrors. Still, he'd probably do better than this surprisingly clumsy girl.

 

“You said apply the disinfectant! That's what I'm doing!” Nico growled, pressing the cloth hard, deliberately to the wound in question, moving closer as Taiga tried to move away.

 

As Taiga leaned further into the chair, Nico climbed onto his lap, smearing the cloth into the spot on his face the more he squirmed. Taiga couldn't help but idly think it was a weird position for them to be in.

 

But at this point it wasn't the first time she'd treated his wounds. It wasn't the first time he found himself leaning as far back into the chair in nothing but his cargo pants with Nico on top of him using a cloth of disinfectant as a weapon of torture.

 

“I said apply it. Not smash it into my wounds. Not everything is a button mashing game!” He pushed his hand against her face, attempting to push away from him. His knees pushed up slightly so that if she does fall back she's not going to smash her head on the ground. There was no need for him to have another wound to patch up after all. It wasn't like he cared about her and her general presence made him happy or anything.

 

“....Huh?” She pulled the cloth backwards to look at him, head tilted, eyes wide. “I'm sorry...” In that moment Taiga knew that he was going to regret the words out of his mouth. “Did you....just lecture me about. Video. Games.” There wasn't enough time for him to move out of the way. Nico shoved the cloth harder against his wound, emphasizing each word. “You. Can't. Play. Anything. That. Isn't. a. Shooting. Game!” She pulled the cloth away to lean in closer, eyes wide daring him to even try to speak back.

 

That was rude honestly. Though he knew his comment was too. But it wasn't completely untrue.

 

“I can so play something that isn't a shooting game!” Taiga narrowed his eyes, not stepping down. Usually, he was a little less confrontational on this. He didn't really care. He didn't let anyone upset him. He didn't let anyone get to him.....Was this really upsetting him? Not really.

 

A small part of him enjoyed this. He enjoyed her presence in general. She made him feel like he did 5 years ago. She made him feel human.

 

It wasn't like Dan. It wasn't actually malicious.

 

“Name. One. Game. Bang Bang Asshole.” Nico leaned back, grinning wide. If her smile wasn't something that sent butterflies in his stomach and made him want to laugh ever so slightly....But it did so all he could do was stare at her growing grin. Victorious. Like she knew that she won. Which wasn't true. It honestly wasn't. He'd definitely played a non-shooting game.

 

…......He just had to remember one.

 

“Pokemon.” Was the first word out of his mouth. Which was true. He'd played a Pokemon game once. Who hadn't? Did he even beat it? No. He'd dropped it halfway because he had exams and he could really only handle one game at a time when it was exam week. But he could tell she'd seen right through him.

 

“....Which one?” Her grin only grew wider and honestly he considered pushing her off of him, just hard enough that she'd fall off but not hard enough that he'd have to do stitches or anything. She was durable enough. Then again...He'd lost this. Even if he pushed her off, she'd just bring him down with her probably.“Huhhhh? Which. One. You totally haven't even beaten one.” She leaned in closer, nose pushing against nose to laugh at him.

 

“I have. Definitely. There are gyms. And the legendary bird. Luigi.” Taiga said with certainty. Though he'd realized very quickly it was the wrong answer. It was obviously not the correct answer. Nico blinked a few times before leaning backwards in completely and utter shock. “....Luigi.” She repeated before blinking again and laughing as hard as he'd ever seen her laugh. Completely loosing her balance, she fell backward, and luckily for her, Taiga caught her, arm around her waist.

 

“What did I say? Stop Laughing!” Taiga grumbled, embarrassed that he'd said something that wrong. He hated missing his mark on anything. He was always accurate. Always precise.

 

“Luigi.” Nico wheezed in the middle of her hysterical laughing fit. Taking out her Phone, Nico quickly made a series of tweets about this moment, and immediately rolled out of Taiga's grasp. “I can just see it now. It's a me. Luigi. Guardian of the sewers.” Rolling on her stomach, she managed to snap a selfie of her grinning while Taiga was leaning forward bright red and yelling.

 

“STOP MAKING FUN OF ME ON SOCIAL MEDIA” Sitting on top her, Taiga tried to wrestle the phone out of her grasp. But she was experienced at this with him by this point. There was an entire tag of DumbTaigaMoments. “Can't you do something less intrusive and a general waste of time?” Taiga huffed, not really meaning what he was saying. Sure, Nico was a pain. And he really wished she'd stop a lot of the time. But she was....something.

 

Nico was his patient. He was her doctor. He was wanted. Needed. Important. He was what he'd spent so much of his life towards being again. There was a fluttery dumb feelings making his whole train of thought go fuzzy. Like his whole vision was edged in pink hearts or something. It felt like.....

 

…..Almost like maybe he had something to lose. Someone to lose....

 

Lips to his cheek brought him out of his thought as well as the obnoxious sound Nico's phone camera made. A noise she'd purposely put on to taunt him that she could snap pictures, he couldn't stop her. Taiga opened his mouth to try and stop her from posting that anywhere anyone could see it, but he couldn't help but see the small smile on his face in it. An expression he hadn't seen in so long.

 

“This is such a gay look.” Using the app on her phone, she drew hearts over the empty space in the corners, and Taiga really couldn't do anything other than look away in embarrassment. Not letting her see the pink in his cheeks. Let alone the even 'gayer look' that was on his face. Was it even gay? They were different genders, even if they were both honestly bi. Then again, he'd learned to really not question some of the words that came out of her mouth.

 

Just like he didn't question how she'd suddenly shown up and filled a void in his life that he didn't know he'd ever fill again.

 

….A part of him screamed to push her away quickly. Before she was taken from him. A part of him screamed to keep her close.

 

“Just don't tag me or anything.” Taiga grumbled, leaving to go work on making dinner. Keeping busy was really the only way to not think about things. And right now, he didn't want to think. Not about the fluttery afraid feeling that made him want to scream. Not about what Nico meant to him. Not about the fact that he'd never acknowledged their relationship let alone shared his feelings.

 

Nope.

 

 


End file.
